SiriusHarry Trilogie
by FakedSmile89
Summary: Was mit einer harmlosen Brieffreundschaft anfängt, endet alles andere als harmlos! Harry/ Sirius Slash
1. Chapter 1

Title: I can't tell you

Author: FakedSmile

Pairings: Sirius/Harry

Warnings: Addiction Danger

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell.

Dies ist der 1. Teil meiner Sirius/Harry Trilogie! Bitte in folgender Reihenfolge lesen:

I can't tell you

P. S. – Postskriptum

Farewell

Das Wort zu Sonntag: Beauty comes with dark thoughts.

(Diese Story ist aus der Vorlage von ‚Owl Post' entstanden, die Autorin heißt Jade. Ihr gehört die Ursprungsidee.)

_I can't tell you_

Hallo Sirius,

Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich störe, aber ich denke viel nach. Es ist nichts schlimmes passiert, außer dass die Dursleys wie immer schrecklich und gemein sind. Nun, wenigstens hat Petunia mir erlaubt, dass ich Hedwig aus dem Käfig lassen kann, aber sie hat mir eindeutig klar gemacht, dass ihr nur die Eule leid tat. Doch jetzt kann ich dir wenigstens schreiben.

Bald habe ich Geburtstag, und ich bin sicher du weißt, dass ich 16 werde. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich darüber freuen soll, oder nicht. Ich mein, all meine Freunde sind mit jemandem zusammen, jeder hat jemanden „besondern", nur eben ich nicht.

Ich weiß, dass sich das blöd anhört, aber ich bin einfach einsam und… da ist noch etwas anderes, dass ich nicht erzählen kann. Nicht einmal dir. Mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist nichts lebensbedrohliches, oder so. Vielleicht kann ich es dir irgendwann erzählen.

Bist du bei Remus?

Harry

Harry,

Ich freue mich, dass Hedwig frei ist, um unsere Nachrichten zu tragen. Ich nehme an, dass Tierliebe das einzige positive an deiner Tante ist, nicht wahr?

Aber du besorgst mich! Du hörst dich so deprimiert an. Du musst nicht glauben, dass jeder in deinem Alter einen Partner hat, es scheint nur so. Deine Eltern fingen erst an, miteinander zu gehen, nachdem James über seinen Schatten gesprungen war, und Lily sich nicht mehr aufführte, wie ein Huhn, dass man beim Eier legen gestört hatte. Und da waren sie schon 17! Und selbst dann gingen sie mir noch mit ihrer Verliebtheit auf die Nerven!

Aber versteh, manchmal braucht es etwas länger, die Person zu finden, die richtig für dich ist. Manche Leute finden so jemanden nie…

Bitte Harry, du darfst niemals glauben, dass du mich störst und du kannst mir alles erzählen! Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir näher sein, doch Dumbledore meinte: _nein Sirius, es ist zu gefährlich! _Alter Narr… hat keine Vorstellung, wie deprimierend es für einen Rumtreiber wie mich ist, zu hören, dass etwas _zu gefährlich _ist. Doch natürlich werde ich dich ganz bald besuchen kommen! (Du brauchst ja niemandem davon zu erzählen…) Natürlich werde ich als ‚Snuffles' kommen.

Ja, ich bin bei Remus. Er lässt dich grüßen!

Sirius

Sirius,

Ich weiß, dass ich mich lächerlich deswegen benehme, aber jetzt gerade fliegt Pig in meinem Zimmer rum und nervt Hedwig. Ron hat mir soeben mitgeteilt, dass er jetzt mit Hermine zusammen ist! Es wird immer schlimmer und schlimmer. Jetzt weiß ich auch, was Sehnsucht ist!

Ich hab bereits all meine Hausaufgaben für den Sommer erledigt und Zaubersprüche kann ich auch nicht üben, ohne dass sofort irgendwelche Alarmglocken losgehen.

Ich verbringe viel Zeit im Garten. Petunia zwingt mich dazu, den Rasen zu mähen, Unkraut aus zu reißen und Blumen zu pflanzen und zu bewässern und das macht mir auch eigentlich Spaß. Es ist schön, im Garten, in der Sonne zu sein und die Sonne fühlt sich gut auf meiner Haut an. Ich Glaube, dass ich inzwischen eine schöne Bräune bekommen habe. Du wirst mich nicht wieder erkennen!

Aber das bedeutet auch, dass ich viel Zeit zum nachdenken habe. Einige Sachen werden mir immer mehr und mehr klar. Ich wünschte, du könntest bald kommen.

Remus liest diese Briefe doch nicht, oder?

Harry

Harry,

Ich wünschte, du würdest aufhören, so viel darüber nach zu grübeln. Einige Jungen entwickeln sich halt langsamer als andere, das ist alles. Du solltest Remus in deinem Alter gesehen haben. Er war fast 12 cm kleiner als ich. Und er hat das nie aufgeholt… Was natürlich in keine Fall heißen soll, dass du spät entwickelt bist oder so! Ich meine ja nur, vielleicht tröstet es dich, dass es manchen in deinem Alter noch etwas schlimmer erging und sie ihr Leben trotzdem gemeistert haben. Und nein, ich lese unsere Briefe privat und würde Remus nie etwas von dem erzählen, was du mir schreibst, sonst hätte er mich für das was ich über ihn geschrieben habe auch schon gelüncht! Wenn ich ihm allerdings etwas ausrichten soll, sag einfach bescheid, oder schreib ihm selbst, das würde ihn bestimmt freuen.

Ich würde liebend gerne dich und deine… Bräunung… sehen. Ich bin sicher, wenn du nach Hogwarts zurück kehrst, werden die Mädchen Schlange bei dir stehen.

Sirius

Sirius,

Ich bin entwickelt! Ich bin während des Sommers sehr gewachsen und… nun, sagen wir, ich bin genauso weit entwickelt, wie Ron.

Und wegen den Mädchen… oh, ich wünschte, ich könnte mit dir reden, aber wahrscheinlich wird es für mich noch schwerer sein, es dir zu sagen, wenn du vor mir stehst. Ich bin mir wegen dieser Sache jetzt total sicher und… ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll.

Ron und Hermine lassen dich grüßen und sagen hallo.

Harry

Harry,

Ich wollt dir nicht unterstellen, dass du nicht entwickelt bist, es tut mir Leid. Du bist der erwachsenste Teenager, den ich je gesehen habe (inklusive mir!). Ich weiß, warum das so ist und wenn ich ehrlich bin, für mich ist es oft einfach zu vergessen, dass du noch so jung bist, Harry. Du weißt, dass ich dich sehr respektiere. Und wenn du wieder gewachsen bist, bedeutet das, dass du nur noch wenige Zentimeter kleiner bist als ich.

Und ich weiß, dass du versucht, mit etwas sehr wichtiges zu sagen. Bitte glaub mir, du kannst mir alles erzählen, und ich werde dich nicht auslachen. Du wirst sehen, dass ich mehr verstehen kann, als du vielleicht weißt.

Sirius

Sirius,

ich weiß dass du gesagt hast, ich könnte dir alles erzählen, aber es ist eine große Sache. Wirklich groß. Vielleicht willst du auch gar nicht mehr mein Pate sein, nachdem ich dir das erzählt habe. Weil ich mir nun sicher bin.

Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht auslachen würdest. Aber ich will nicht, dass du mich hasst.

Harry

Harry,

wie kann ich dir nur versichern, dass nichts, und ich betone wirklich GAR NICHTS, mich dazu bringen könnte, dich zu HASSEN?! Nichts… niemals…

Ich glaube, ich weiß, was du versuchst mir zu sagen. Ich könnte falsch liegen. Aber lass ich wiederholen. Ich verstehe vielleicht mehr, als du weißt.

Sirius

Sirius,

Ich schreibe es schnell, so das ich meine Meinung nicht mehr ändern kann und den Brief dann doch weg werfe. Wenn es schrecklich geschrieben ist, weißt du ja, warum. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dir davon erzähle. Bitte erzähl niemandem, was ich dir sage. Es ist ja nicht so, dass es mir peinlich ist, oder so, aber…

Ich bin schwul.

Ich verstehe, wenn du mir nicht weiter schreiben möchtest.

Harry

Harry,

Ich danke dir so sehr, dass du mir genug traust, um mir das zu erzählen. Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen. Ich vermutete bereits, dass es das war, was du mir sagen wolltest. Ich bin glücklich darüber, dass du es dir in deinem Alter selber eingestehst. Ablehnung ist eine schlechte Sache. Ich hatte nicht so viel Glück…

Ja, Harry, ich versuche dir zu sagen, dass ich es verstehe, weil ich auch auf diese Weise fühle.

Nicht viele Leute wissen es. Aber deine Mutter hat mir gesagt, sie hätte es schon von Anfang an gewusst. Wohl einer der Gründe, warum ich sie nicht so leiden konnte. Ich mag keine Menschen die einen durchschauen und einem die Wahrheit einfach vor den Kopf knallen, obwohl man dafür noch nicht bereit ist. Das ist eine Art Respektlosigkeit, die... okay, ich hör ja schon auf, dieses Thema würde jetzt zu weit führen.

Sirius

Sirius,

Ich war so überrascht, als ich deinen letzten Brief las, dass mir mein Füller aus der Hand gefallen ist, unters Bett gerollte war, und als ich ihn aufheben wollte, habe ich mir den Kopf gestoßen und… du bist schwul? Das hätte ich nie gedacht… nicht das es leicht ist, sowas zu sagen, gut, außer für Neville, das war offensichtlich und es ist zu schade, dass er nicht mein Typ ist…

Ich fühle mich nun so viel besser, nun, wo ich jemanden habe, mit dem ich darüber reden kann.

Weiß Remus davon? Von dir?

Harry

Harry,

ich hoffe, dass du dich wegen mir nicht verletzt hast. Und ich wollte es dir schon vor einer ganzen Weile erzählen, aber ich wusste nicht wie. Nicht das ich gedacht hatte, du würdest mich hassen, aber… egal, das liegt nun hinter uns. Wir haben mehr gemeinsam, als wie dachten! Bitte fühl dich frei, mir Fragen zu stellen! Nur keine falsche Scheu!

Und ja, Remus weiß davon. Schon ziemlich lange sogar.

Sirius

Sirius,

mir geht es gut, ich habe nur eine kleine Beule am Kopf. Aber mein Kopf ist ziemlich hart.

Nichts könnte mich dazu bringen, dich zu hassen, Sirius! Nichtmal wenn du nicht schwul wärst.

Nun, eigentlich habe ich einen ganzen Haufen Fragen. Wie… wann wusstest du es sicher?

Harry

Harry,

wie ich es sicher wusste? Eigentlich war es für mich offensichtlich, als ich… körperliche Reaktionen nur bei hübschen Jungs hatte, anstatt bei Mädchen.

Nach einiger Zeit wird es dir dann klar.

Ich muss auch nochmal sagen, wie stolz ich auf dich bin, Harry. Es ist sehr gesund so offen wie möglich damit umzugehen, und das am besten von Anfang an. Denn wenn du irgendwann mit einer hübschen Frau 2 hübsche Kinder hast, die in deinem hübschen Garten vor deinem hübschen Haus spielen, während du in deinem hübschen Auto, deine hübsche Neubausiedlung verlässt, um dich irgendwo in der hinterlegensten Gasse mit einem hübschen Jungen zu treffen und ihm nach eurem Treffen einen hübschen Teil deines hübschen Monatseinkommens zusteckst...

Dann weißt du auch mit Sicherheit, dass du schwul bist!

Aber zum Glück ist es ja so bei dir nicht gekommen.

Natürlich kannst du nicht wirklich sicher sein, bevor du deinen ersten wirklich Kuss hattest.

Hast du schon jemanden geküsst? Wenn du es mir nicht sagen möchtest, ist das auch okay.

Sirius

Sirius,

Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, das ich mit dir darüber schreibe… ich werde rot… aber es ist toll, jemanden zu haben, mit dem ich darüber reden kann.

Ich habe nur einen Jungen geküsst. Gut, um ehrlich zu sein… er hat mich geküsst. Nichts weiter ist passiert. Er ist okay, aber er ist so… unreif, weiß du.

Kann ich dich etwas persönliches fragen?

Harry

Harry,

Du kannst mich fragen, was auch immer du willst. Oder glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dir irgendetwas vorenthalten wollen? Frag einfach drauf los.

Wie hat sich der Kuss für dich angefühlt? Und war es jemand, den ich kenne? Und natürlich, Jungs in deinem Alter sind halt in dieser Hinsicht noch unentwickelt, auch schwule. Ich schätze mal, dass du weitaus reifer bist, als die meisten deiner Freunde.

Sirius

Sirius,

der Kuss fühlte sich… neu an. Es war ein neues und ungewohntes Gefühl, aber nichts, was mich so wahnsinnig umgehauen hat, verstehst du. Liegt zum Teil vielleicht auch daran, dass Fred Weasley (einer von Rons Brüdern) nicht unbedingt mein Traummann ist. Er hat Hogwarts ja hinter sich gebracht und nun läuft da auch nichts mehr. Eigentlich würde ich mir jemand reiferen wünschen, bei dem ich irgendwie geborgen vorkomme… Gott, jetzt werde ich wieder rot…

Ich wollte dich fragen wegen… du und Remus, seid ihr zusammen?

Harry

Harry,

nein, Remus und ich sind nicht zusammen. Wir sind einfach gute Freunde. Nicht, dass wir nicht etwas… ähm… experimentiert haben, als wir in der Schule waren… ich hab ihn etwas bedrängt… doch wir sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass wir als Freunde besser dran waren.

Ich freu mich, dass du dein ersten Erfahrungen hattest, obwohl es mir leid tut, dass es nicht so toll für dich war, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast. Aber wenn der richtige kommt, wird es, mitunter, einer der besten Gefühle sein. Für andere Sachen bist du doch noch ein bisschen jung, schätz ich.

Sirius

Sirius,

ich bin glücklich zu hören, dass du und Remus nur Freunde seit. Ich meine…. Einfach gute Freunde. Du weiß ja, was ich meine.

Und ich bin nicht zu jung! Ich glaube, dass ich zu mehr bereit bin, aber… aber keiner der Jungs hier ist mein Typ, nichtmal wenn sie interessiert wären. Sie sind zu jung! Ich wünschte hier wäre jemand, der etwas älter ist, um mir Sachen zu zeigen, und nicht jemand, der von Tuten und Blasen keine Ahnung hat.

Nun, auf zum Unkrautmähen! Nun bin ich nicht mehr Harry Potter der Junge, der lebt, sondern Harry Potter, der lebende Unkraut-Terminator! (Weed-TerminX!) Ich habe ziemlich gute Muskeln an den Armen bekommen!

Harry

Harry,

es ist wirklich zu schade, dass du mir kein Bild von dir schicken kannst, ich würde so gerne sehen, wie sehr du gewachsen bist. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr habt jetzt den besten Garten im ganzen Gebiet!

Harry, du solltest aufpassen, wenn du dich mit älteren Männern einlässt. Mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie dich leiten können, aber sie können auch Gewinn an dir haben. Sei vorsichtig, Harry. Du darfst dich von niemandem zu etwas drängen lassen, das du nicht willst.

Die arme Hedwig sieht in letzter Zeit ziemlich geschafft aus, nicht?

Sirius

Sirius,

Ich hab mir die Muggel Kamera der Dursleys „geliehen", also konnte ich ein Bild von mir machen! Ich konnte es so aufnehmen, weil das Ding einen Selbstauslöser hat. Also, was sagst du?

Ja Sirius, du hast recht, aber das Problem ist, das es nicht mal einen gibt, den ich treffen kann. Nur die Siebtklässler sind älter als ich und so groß ist der Unterschied auch nicht. Und die Lehrer… die sind alle so alt! Gut, ausgenommen Snape natürlich. Kannst du sehen, wie ich zu ihm gehe und ihn darum bitte, mich zu erziehen? Das würde einen von uns beiden umbringen... Mhm... eine Möglichkeit erscheint mir als durchaus praktisch, vielleicht sollte ich das Risiko eingehen und... nur'n Scherz, Sirius, ich kann dich bis hier fluchen hören!

Mach dir keine Sorgen um Hedwig. Den ganzen Sommer über hat sie nur im Käfig gehockt und sich die Sonne auf die Federn scheinen lassen. Nun kann sie mal was arbeiten!

Harry

Harry,

Bitte sag mir, dass das mit Snape wirklich nur ein Scherz war! Ich hätte fast eine Herzattacke bekommen! Natürlich… er würde bestimmt auch eine bekommen!  Aber geh ja nicht zu ihm!

Meine Güte, bist du gewachsen! Ich konnte dich nur schwer wieder erkennen. Du musst ja schon einige Verehrer haben, so wie du aussiehst. Und ich hoffe mal, du knöpfst dieses schwarze Hemd nicht SO weit auf, wenn du vor die Tür gehst!

Fühl dich frei, mir mehr Bilder zu schicken! Ich hab Hedwig Kekse gegeben und sie scheint die zu mögen!

Sirius

Sirius,

glaubst du wirklich, dass ich erwachsen aussehe? Ich wünschte mir nur, dass ich gutaussehend wäre, so wie du. Ich denke, dass ich aussehe, wie ein kleiner Junge. Ich wünschte auch, dass ich diese dämliche Brille los werde, aber Pomfrey meinte, dass sich meine Sehkraft dadurch verschlechtern würde.

Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde nicht zu Snape gehen und ihm einen Antrag machen. Snape und Antrag sollten nicht mal zusammen in einem Satz vorkommen. Er ist nicht mein Typ!

Und nein, ich habe keine Verehrer. Du schon, nicht?

Ich hoffe, dass du diese Bilder von mir magst!

Harry

P.S: Wenn ich in den Garten gehe, habe ich obenrum garnichts an...

Harry,

ich kann nur hoffen, dass niemand sonst diese Bilder von dir gesehen hat. Sie sind… sehr gut.

Oh bitte, mach ihm keinen Antrag! Wenn er dich anfasst, muss ich ihn umbringen, und ich bin nicht scharf darauf, nach Askaban zurück zu kommen.

Ja, ich habe Verehrer, und die wirst du auch bekommen. Hab nur Geduld.

Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dir mal einen Besuch ab zu statt, nur um mal nach dir zu schauen. Aber wie gesagt, sag keinem was davon. Dumbledore würde an die Decke gehen!

Sirius

Sirius,

Du würdest Snape umbringen? Bist du eifersüchtig? Das freut mich, weil…

Ich wünschte, du würdest kommen, um mir Sachen zu zeigen. Alles. Bitte komm mich besuchen!

Ich werde das schnell senden, bevor ich die Nerven verliere. Auch wenn Hedwig verärgert ist.

Harry

Harry,

Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir erst so spät antworte. Ich musste nachdenken. Du weißt nicht, was du sagst, Harry. So sehr ich dir auch ‚helfen' möchte, und glaub mir, das ist eine schon fast schmerzhafte Verführung, ich bin nicht das, was du brauchst. Ich bin viel zu alt für dich.

Du brauchst jemand in deinem Alter. Jemanden, der dich versteht.

Sirius

Sirius,

Niemand versteht mich mehr als du! Du weißt, was es heißt, gestresst zu sein, wie schwer es ist, die eigene Identität zu finden, gegen übermächtige Gegner zu kämpfen und… Voldemort gegenüber zu treten.

Und jetzt mal ehrlich: Welchen 16 Jährige kann das noch von sich behaupten? Alle kommen sie mit ihrer Scheinheiligkeit und sagen: _ich verstehe das…_ aber sie verstehen es nicht! Man kann sich nicht ausdenken, oder vorstellen, wie sich das anfühlt!

Also wer würde besser zu mir passen, als du?

Außerdem bist du der tollste, hübscheste und sexieste Mann, den ich je gesehen habe! Findest du mich eigentlich attraktiv?

Harry

Harry,

du musst jetzt damit aufhören! Wir können das nicht tun. Ich bin alt genug, um dein Vater zu sein. Dein Vater war mein bester Freund. Ich bin dein Pate. Dein Vater würde mich umbringen und deine Mutter (dumme Vettel!) würde mir die Augen auskratzen! Die Liste geht endlos weiter. So verführend es auch für mich ist, wir können das nicht tun!

Aber ja, ich finde dich durchaus attraktiv. Ich war noch nie ein wirklich vernünftiger Mensch…

Sirius

Sirius,

es ist doch nicht so, dass du mich wirklich jemals aufgezogen hast! Das war nicht deine Schuld, natürlich nicht. Bitte, reagier nicht so. Ich glaube, wir könnten zusammen viel Spaß haben!

Wenn du aufhören würdest, dir selber ein zu reden, dass du „zu alt" bist, würdest du das auch sehen! Lange nicht mehr in den Spiegel gesehen, was?

Hier ist noch ein Bild, um dich zu verführen!

Harry

Harry,

du musst aufhören, mir diese Bilder zu schicken, auf denen du halb nackt bist. Du versuchst doch nur, mich damit ein zu lullen, oder? Wenn Remus die sieht… Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, was du mir damit antust!

Ich habe eigentlich vorgehabt, dich zu besuchen, aber nun überlege ich mir, ob ich das nicht lieber sein lasse.

Ich kann mir selber nicht mehr trauen…

Sirius

Sirius,

Bitte komm mich besuchen! Ich verspreche dir, dich nicht an zu springen! Ich möchte dich nur sehen… nur ein bisschen mit dir reden? Bitte!

Bald muss ich nach Hogwarts zurück, und da werde ich nicht mehr so viel Privatsphäre haben.

Harry

Harry,

Remus hat zugestimmt, mich bei Dumbledore zu decken, also kann ich dich besuchen kommen.

Also werde ich wohl stark sein müssen…

Und du solltest dich selber beherrschen!

Also sehen wir uns nächsten Dienstag. Um 23 Uhr. Ich warte am Ende der Straße auf dich, dort wie die Bäume stehen.

ZIEH DIR WAS AN!

Sirius

Fin

9. Mai 2004

FakedSmile


	2. Postskriptum

Title: P

Title: P.S. – Postskriptum

Author: FakedSmile

Pairing: Sirius/Harry

Warnings: Lemon

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell.

Das ist der 2 Teil meiner Sirius/Harry Trilogie! Bitte in folgender Reihenfolge lesen:

I can't tell you

P. S. – Postskriptum

Farewell

Das Wort zum Sonntag: Der Weg zur Hölle ist mit guten Vorsätzen gepflastert.

(Ebenfalls von einer englishen Vorlage. Nur ‚Farewell' ist dazu erfunden.)

_P. S. – Postskriptum_

Harry sah besorgt aus dem Fenster und sah zum fünften Mal auf die Uhr. Es waren immer noch nicht 23 Uhr. Eigentlich war er um diese Uhrzeit schon am schlafen, doch heute nicht.

Er hatte darauf gewartet, seit er Sirius letzte Eule bekommen hatte,… nun, eigentlich schon vorher. Seit er erkannt hatte, dass er auf Männer stand. Seit er entschlossen hatte, auf wen er ganz besonders stand. Seit er heraus gefunden hatte, dass Sirius auch auf Männer stand,… besonders auf Jungen.

Es benötigte Wochen des Schreibens und eine ziemlich gestresste Schneeeule, aber Harry war schwul, Sirius war schwul, und sie würden sich sehr bald treffen. Um 23 Uhr, um genau zu sein, und in nur wenigen Minuten wird Harry die Tür zu seinem Zimmer abschließen, das Fenster öffnen, und dann vom Fenster aus auf den Baum, und von dort aus auf den Boden springen. Dann wird er die Straße entlang gehen und dort, wo wie paar Bäumchen stehen wird Sirius auf ihn warten.

Und dann wird die ganze Sache interessant werden.

Zumindest erhoffte es sich Harry so.

Sirius hatte ihm gesagt, sich was an zu ziehen; nun, hatte er, aber nicht viel. Die stickige Augustluft war noch immer nicht abgekühlt, obwohl die Sonne schon unter gegangen war. Bald würde er nach Hogwarts zurück kehren. Darüber freute er sich, aber er freute sich noch mehr darauf, Sirius heute Nacht zu treffen.

Es war Zeit; er kletterte auf den Baum und sprang von dort aus auf den Boden. Dann ging er langsam zum Ende der Straße. Er wäre am liebsten gelaufen, doch er wollte nicht zu viel Aufsehen erregen, da er schon für den „Potter, der Spastiker vom Privet Drive" gehalten wurde.

Die Gegend war ruhig, so wie immer um diese Uhrzeit; alle lagen schon im Bett, außer eine junge Frau, die so gar nicht in das Bild der anderen Nachbarn passte. Harry kam an ihrem Haus vorbei, und nur dort brannte noch Licht. Harry konnte im Vorbeigehen sehen, dass die dünne, gestresste Frau in der Küche stand. Sie hatte ein Nachthemd an, und wenn Harry sich nicht sehr täuschte, schien sie zu weinen. Harry ging weiter, wollte sich dadurch nicht die Laune verderben lassen.

Harry fragte sich, wie beschränkt Leute eigentlich sein konnten. 99 aller, die hier auf dieser Straße, in ihren hübschen Einfamilienhäusern lebten, lagen jetzt ihren Bettchen, wahrscheinlich hatten sie nicht mal Ehebetten, sondern schliefen getrennt, und träumten davon, welches Autos sie sich kaufen würden, und wo ein Fund Kaffe gerade am billigsten war. Und vielleicht träumte auch irgendein fettleibiger alter Mann davon, einige Stunden alleine mit dem Nachbarsjungen zu verbringen, wie Sirius ihm erklärt hatte.

Harry tat das nicht.

Er hatte dunkelblaue Hotpants an, die ihm gerade mal bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel gingen, die ziemlich eng an seinem festen, sechzehn Jahre jungen Hintern saßen und dazu ein schwarzes Shirt, ohne Ärmel, dass schon fast Bauchfrei war, mehr zeigte, als verdeckte. Er schlich die dunkle Straße rauf, um seinen ex- verurteilten Paten zu treffen, von dem er einfach nur überall angefasst werden wollte.

Harry musste bei diesem Ausdruck grinsen.

Er befürchtete, dass er zu lange alleine gewesen war

Und das er viel zu lange Jungfrau war.

Er wollte, dass Sirius ihm alles beibrachte, und er hatte Sirius das auch in seinen Briefen mehr als deutlich gemacht. Er hatte ihm auch genügend Bilder von sich geschickt, die er mit einer Muggel Kamera aufgenommen hatte, und die hatten auch den gewünschten Effekt gehabt. Sirius hatte zugestimmt, ihn zu sehen. Harry konnte zwar nicht behaupten, dass es leicht gewesen war, aber nach langem hin und her, hatte Sirius doch gestanden, dass er Harry auch attraktiv fand, und das nur mit Hilfe ein paar Fotos! Harry war sich sicher, dass er Sirius mit seinem Körper noch zu weitaus anderen Dingen bringen konnte.

Und nun bekam er seine Chance.

Es war genau 23 Uhr, als er bei den Bäumen ankam. Harry sah sich um.

Dann kam ein großen schwarzer und zotteliger Hund zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Sie gingen aufeinander zu und dann verwandelte sich der Hund in seinen Paten.

Jedes mal, wenn Harry seinen Paten wieder sah, sah dieser etwas besser aus, doch heute… heute sah er einfach… umwerfend aus! Diesmal gab es wohl keine Steigerung mehr! Harry ging auf ihn zu, biss sich auf die Lippe, als seine Augen Sirius Körper von oben nach unter und wieder hoch musterten; von den strähnigen schwarzen Haar, einige Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht, über das weiße T-Shirt, dass eng anlag und wodurch man die muskulöse Brust sehen konnte, zum besten, wie Harry glaubte; die enge, ausgewaschene Jeans und seine schlanken Hüften. Harry bekam Herzrasen, als er den Abstand zwischen ihnen verringerte.

„Hallo, Sirius." Grinste Harry.

„Hallo, Harry." Sagte Sirius nach einem Moment und seine Augen schienen irgendwo über Harry Kopf zu hängen. Er räusperte sich und versuchte, dem Jungen ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Du solltest dir was anziehen."

„Hab ich," Schmunzelte Harry, und sah runter auf seine Klamotten. „Was ist falsch daran?" Fragte er, drehte sich um, so dass Sirius ihn von vorne und _hinten _betrachten konnte.

Sirius antwortete nicht, und Harry sah ihn wieder an. „Schön?" Fragte der Junge.

„Also…" krächzte Sirius und trat einen Schritt zurück. „du siehst… äh… schön aus."

„Danke," Lächelte Harry und fügte hinzu: „Du auch."

Sirius schien für einen Moment zu überlegen. „Harry, wir müssen reden."

„Ja, ich weiß," Antwortete Harry. „Darum sind wir hier. Zum Reden."

Sirius nickte schnell. „Ich habe dir vielleicht durch meine Briefe einen falschen Eindruck übermittelt." Begann er.

„Oh, wirklich?" Fragte Harry, kam noch näher und lehnte sich lässig gegen einen Baum.

„Ja… ja, als ich sagte, dass…. Ich dich sehen wollte… hast du vielleicht gedacht, ich… wöllte das, weil…" Sirius hatte den Faden verloren, und wieder wanderte seine Augen über Harry.

„Ja?" Forderte Harry ihn auf, hob eine Hand und strich sich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Dabei hob sich sein ‚T-Shirt', so dass Sirius einen wunderbaren Blick auf seinen Bauch und seine Hüfte hatte.

„Ich wollte sagen…" Sagte Sirius hilflos, während seine Augen weiter an Harrys Beinen klebten und er den Blick einfach nicht von ihm abwenden konnte. „Ich denke, dass du jemanden in deinem Alter finden solltest, weißt du, ich bin viel zu alt für dich…"

Natürlich wusste Harry, dass Sirius nicht wirklich das meinte, was er gesagt hatte, also lächelte Harry nur und kam einen Schritt auf Sirius zu. „Ich weiß, was ich will," Flüsterte er. „dich."

„Harry…" Sagte Sirius mit geweiteten Augen. „Du weißt nicht… du bist zu jung…"

„Ich vertraue dir, Sirius. Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht weh tun würdest, dass du mich nicht zu etwas drängen würdest, wozu ich nicht bereit bin." Sagte Harry einsichtig. Sirius stand still, und Harry erkannte seinen Vorteil. Er war unerfahren, aber er konnte die Unsicherheit in den Augen seines Paten sehen. „Willst du mich nicht, Sirius?"

Sirius klappte der Mund auf und Harry wusste, dass er so gut wie gewonnen hatte. „Natürlich tue ich das," Antwortete Sirius automatisch, dann realisierte er, was er soeben gesagt hatte. Harry versuchte, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Harry hätte sich beinahe schlecht gefühlt, wenn er Sirius Triebhaftigkeit gegen ihn benutzt hätte. Aber er versicherte sich selber, dass man Sirius zu seinem Glück zwingen musste und dass er das für einen guten Zweck getan hätte. Sirius versuchte einen Rücktritt. „Ich meine, jeder würde dich wollen, Harry, du bist sexy und…" Er verstummte, als er bemerkte, dass er durch seine Aussage alles nur noch viel schlimmer machte.

„Nun ich denke, dass du unglaublich bist, Sirius." Sagte Harry und sein Atem ging jetzt schon unregelmäßig. „Also, wo ist das Problem?" Er streckte ein Hand aus und legte sie auf Sirius Brust und musste ein Stöhnen zurückhalten, als er die Härte der Muskeln unter Sirius Shirt fühlte. Es kostete ihn alle Willenskraft, seine Hand nicht weiter runter fahren zu lassen. Sein Pate musste wirklich an sich gearbeitet haben. Sirius so nah zu sein, ihn zu berühren und über das zu reden erregte Harry natürlich und als sein Schwanz härter wurde, fühlte Harry sich kühner. Er würde ‚nein' als Antwort nicht akzeptieren.

Harry sah Sirius eindringlich an. Der Mund der Mannes öffnete und schloss sich wieder, wie bei einem Fisch und er versuchte sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, zu argumentieren. „Harry… bitte…" Sagte er und Harry konnte nicht sagen, ob Sirius in anbettelte auf zu hören, oder weiter zu machen. Sirius legte seine Hand über Harrys, und entfernte sie langsam, ließ sie aber nicht los.

Zeit zum handeln, entschied Harry, und bewegte seine Hand, so dass er Sirius' in der Hand hielt. Langsam bewegte er ihre Hände noch unten. Sirius schloss die Augen und Harry tat es ihm gleich, als er Sirius' Hand auf Harrys Erektion platzierte. Sirius Augen weiteten sich und sein Mund fiel wieder auf. Harry öffnete seinen Mund ebenfalls und atmete flach. „Sirius… bitte…" wiederholte Harry die Worte des anderen Mannes. Er drückte seine Hüfte vorwärts, rieb seine Erregung gegen Sirius' Hand. Wellen der Lust kamen über ihn und noch nie in seinem Leben hat es etwas so sehr gebraucht.

„Harry," Stammelte Sirius, versuchte seine Hand weg zu ziehen, aber Harry ließ das nicht zu. „Wir… Ich… wir können das nicht tun."

Harry kam noch näher zu Sirius, ließ die Hand seines Paten nicht von seiner Härte weg. „Ich will dich, Sirius… so sehr…"

„Du bist zu jung, Harry!" Protestierte Sirius, aber Harry konnte seine Hand spüren und er versuchte nicht mehr, sie weg zu ziehen.

„Ich bin 16, Sirius. Alt genug. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du wenigstens schon geküsst hast, mit 16…" Keuchte Harry, sah den ältern Mann an, hoffend…

Nun lächelte Sirius. „Du hast recht. Wir haben etwas mehr getan, als uns nur zu küssen… ich glaube, es würde nicht…" Sirius schien eine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, denn er schloss die Augen und drückte seine Lippen sanft auf Harrys.

Wenn Harry seinen Mund nicht gerade für andere Sachen benutzt hätte, hätte er vor Freude wohl geschrien; aber so entschied er sich dafür, zart zu stöhnen und seine Lippen zu trennen, hoffend, dass sein Pate den Kuss weiter führt.

Aber Sirius begann, sich zurück zu ziehen, doch Harry würde das nicht geschehen lassen. Er ließ Sirius' Hand los und schlag seine Arme und den ältern Mann, und zog ihn näher zu sich hin. Sirius zog seine Hand von Harry zurück, was Harry nur recht war, denn er wollte Sirius so viel wie möglich berühren, und seine Hand störte dabei.

Sirius' harter, starker Körper fühlte sich noch besser an, als Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte. Harry nutzte Sirius Schockmoment, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Sirius' Mund war heiß und feucht und Harry drückte seine Erregung gegen seinen Magen.

Zuerst dachte Harry, Sirius würde ihn weg schubsen, denn sein Körper wurde steif und er küsste Harry nicht zurück. Doch dann… Harry seufzte leise gegen Sirius Lippen, als sich 2 starke Arme um ihn legten, ihn noch näher zogen und eine Zunge begann, mit seiner eigenen zu spielen. Doch das beste war, als Sirius ihn näher zog, fühlte er unmissverständlich Sirius' Erektion, die sich gegen ihn presste.

Der Kuss schien endlos zu sein, doch es war noch viel zu früh, als Sirius sich zurück zog. Harry sah zu ihm auf, und als er Sirius leicht schwitzen sah, hielt er das für ein gutes Zeichen. Er, Harry, hatte Sirius zu schwitzen gebracht! Er wuchs um bestimmt 2 cm vor Stolz!

„Das war erstaunlich." Sagte Harry leise. Es war definitiv besser als sein erster Kuss mit Fred. Sirius Erfahrung muss der Unterschied sein, oder einfach nur die Tatsache, dass er dabei war, sich immer mehr und mehr in Sirius zu verlieben… er fühlte, wie seine Knie weich wurden, bei dem Gedanken, was Sirius ihm noch zeigen konnte…

Sirius betrachtete Harry. „Du bist erstaunlich." Keuchte er und Harry lächelte. „Bist du sicher, Harry?"

Harry lächelte noch breiter, denn Sirius Frage bedeutete, dass er nicht vorhatte, dies jetzt schon zu beenden. „Natürlich bin ich das… oder glaubst du, dass hier lügt?" Er deutete auf die Beule in seiner Hose.

Sirius seufzte. „Hatte ich überhaupt eine Chance?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nope!" Dann stöhnte er, als Sirius' Hände an seinen Seiten hinuntergleiten fühlte, über seinen Rücken wanderten und sich dann seinen Hintern umfassten, der nur von dem dünnen Matereal der Short bedeckt war.

Sirius Stimme wurde tiefer. „Diese Shorts sollten auf dir verboten werden." Knurrte er und massierte ihn.

Harry schnappte nach Luft, war kurz vor dem Höhepunkt, nur weil Sirius ihn so berührte. „Willst du, dass ich sie ausziehe?" Murmelte Harry.

„Gott, jah…" Antwortete Sirius weich. „Aber nicht hier." Er hörte nicht auf, Harry zu massieren.

„Wo?" Fragte Harry ungeduldig.

„Gute Frage. Wenn du die Sicherheit des Hauses von deinem Onkel verlässt, werden in Dumbledores Büro sämtliche Alarmglocken angehen. Das wollen wir nicht…" Murmelte Sirius.

„Wir könnten in mein Zimmer gehen." Schlug Harry vor, versuchte, deutlich zu sprechen, was nicht leicht war, da er hart wie ein Fels war und das ‚Objekt seiner Begierde' immer noch nicht die Hände von seinem Po genommen hatte. Seine Erektion drückte schmerzhaft gegen das enge Material und er wollte Sirius so sehr, dass Sirius ihn überall berührte, dass es schon fast zu spät war.

Sirius sah auf ihn runter. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das schlau wäre… du würdest mächtig Ärger bekommen, wenn sie uns erwischen!"

Harrys Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, denn was Sirius gesagt hatte, bedeutete für ihn, dass Sirius durchaus gewillt war, noch andere Dinge mit ihm zu tun, als ihn nur zu küssen.

„Ich habe die Tür von innen verschlossen. Sie kommen nicht herein, und erst morgen früh weckt Petunia mich, aber auch nur, um mir mein Frühstück zu geben, ich darf nicht mal mit ihnen frühstücken!" Sagte Harry schnell, versuchte es auf die Mitleidstour und hoffte, dass Sirius seine Meinung nicht ändern würde.

Der ältere Mann biss sich auf die Lippe, als Harry anfing, seine Erektion an Sirius Oberschenkel zu reiben. „Bitte… nur für eine Weile…" Schnurrte Harry.

Sirius schloss die Augen und stöhnte leise: „Ist das fair?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nope!"

Sirius resignierte. „Nun gut, es ist zwar, gegen meine besseren Vorsätze, aber ich glaube, dass ich die eh schon längst verloren habe. Führ mich, Harry."

Harry lachte, sagte „Der Weg zur Hölle ist mit guten Vorsätzen gepflastert", nahm Sirius Hand und lief mit ihm so schnell die Straße runter, wie seine pochende Erektion es erlaubte. Vorfreude wurde schmerzhaft. Sirius kletterte als erster den Baum hoch und Harry wurde bei dem Anblick von Sirius' Po leicht schwindelig, auf den er nun einen wunderbaren Blick hatte. Doch er beeilte sich, hinterher zu kommen und es war erstaunlich, Sirius in seinem Zimmer stehen zu sehen.

Sirius sah sich um, dann blieb sein Blick auf Harry kleben. „Gott, bist du gewachsen!" Sagte er staunend und der Ton seiner Stimme brachte Harry zum zittern.

„Ich habe viel an dich gedacht, Sirius," Sagte Harry. „jede Nacht, wenn ich im Bett lag…" Er trat vor, näher zu seinem Paten.

„Oh Gott, Harry," Stöhnte Sirius, biss sich auf die Lippe. „hast du dich selber berührt, während du an mich gedacht hast?"

„Yesss…" Zischte Harry und ließ eine Hand in seine Shorts gleiten. „Jeder Nacht."

Harry sah zu, wie Sirius offensichtlich errötete. Er riet, dass der ältere Mann die Vorstellung von Harry, der mit sich selber spielte, sehr mochte. Er nahm sein hartes Glied in die Hand und stöhnte. Er legte sich auf seinem Bett nieder, zog sein Shirt und die Shorts aus, so dass er völlig nackt vor Sirius lag. „Ungefähr so…" Flüsterte er, sah zu seinem Paten auf und begann, seine Erregung zu streicheln.

Sirius konnte seine Augen nicht mehr von Harry nehmen, obwohl er wusste, wenn er sich dies noch lange ansehen würde, dann wäre es zu spät, um noch um zu kehren. Sein Blick richtete sich abwechselnd auf Harrys Gesicht, dann wieder auf das, was er mir seiner Hand tat.

Im Licht konnte Harry sehr deutlich die Beule erkennen, die sich unter Sirius' Jeans abzeichnete. Bei dem Gedanke, dass Sirius wegen ihm erregt war, jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut auf den Rücken und er begann, seine Hüfte an zu heben und leicht gegen seine Hand zu stoßen. „Sirius…"

Sirius starrte Harry an, seinen Mund geöffnet. Dann konnte er es nicht mehr aushalten, und bewegte sich auf Harry zu. Er murmelte etwas, dass sich wie „Verzeih mir," anhörte, dann zog er sein T-Shirt aus und warf es achtlos auf den Boden. Plötzlich kniete er auf dem Bett, über Harry und stütze sich mit den Ellenbogen neben ihm ab. Dann verschloss er Harrys Mund mit seinem.

Als Sirius sich überordnet über ihn beugte, ließ Harry sein Glied los, stattdessen legte er beide Arme um Sirius, zog ihn näher zu sich, so dass so gut wie nichts mehr zwischen ihm und seinem Paten war. Er beugte seinen Unterleib leicht nach oben, als sie sich küssten und ihre Bewegungen und Aktionen waren nun viel fordernder, als sie sich in Harrys Zimmer ungestört fühlten.

Als sie sich küssten, bewegte Harry sich leicht unter Sirius und seine Beine zitterten. Harrys Hände wanderte über Sirius Rücken und versuchten, jeden Zentimeter des anderen an sich zu spüren. Dies fühlte sich viel besser an, als Harry es sich je vorgestellt hatte.

Dann bewegte Sirius sich nach unten, legte sich zwischen Harrys Beine und drückte mit sanfter Gewalt dessen Oberschenkel auseinander. Harry spreizte seine Beine bereitwillig und dabei stöhnte er leise. Er wollte alles.

Sirius drückte ihn runter auf's Bett, küsste ihn wieder und ihre Körper drückten sich zusammen. Das raue Material von Sirius' Jeans rubbelte gegen Harrys nackte Haut und Harry schnappte nach Luft. „Sirius, bitte…" Stöhnte er, als er Kuss abbrach, weil beide keine Luft mehr bekamen.

„Was willst du, Harry." Schnurrte Sirius leise, während er nicht aufhörte, seinen Unterleib gegen den von Harry zu stoßen. Er legte eine Hand auf Harrys Brust und streichelte ihn zärtlich, fühlte die weiche Haut.

„Alles, einfach alles. Fick mich…" Bettelte er.

„Harry," Sagte Sirius umständlich. „Du hast noch nie…"

„Aber ich will, Sirius, ich will dich in mir spüren…" Harry machte eine kurze Pause, lief etwas rot an und sagte dann verführerisch: „Ich… habe es schon einmal… mit mir selber ausprobiert… es war wundervoll…"

Sirius starrte auf ihn runter, biss sich wieder auf die Lippe und sagte in der sexiesten Stimme, die Harry je gehört hatte: „Teufel… du… du hast dich dort auch berührt?"

Harry lächelte und wendete sich lasziv unter Sirius von rechts nach links und wieder zurück. Anscheinend mochte Sirius den Gedanken, dass Harry sich selber berührte, aber daran konnte er sich auf noch ein anderes mal erfreuen. Aber jetzt wollte Harry die eine Sache… und er war dabei, zu bekommen, was er wollte. „Ja, Sirius, habe ich… für dich… willst du sehen, was ich getan habe?"

„Gott, ja!" Kam es automatisch aus Sirius raus, dann fing er sich wieder und sagte: „Wenn du es auch willst, Harry…"

Harry versuchte, nicht zu schmunzeln. Wenn er nur vorher gewusst hätte, womit er Sirius rum bekommen hätte, wäre Sirius ihn bestimmt früher besuchen gekommen. Er langte mit einer Hand in seine Kommode, die neben seinem Bett stand und holte eine Cremé Dose heraus. „Nun, als erstes habe ich meine Finger hiermit eingerieben… dann meine Beine so weit wie möglich gespreizt…" Sirius bewegte sich zurück, so dass er am Fuß des Bettes kniete, von wo aus er Harry besonders gut beobachten konnte. Seine Augen bewegten sich von seinem Gesicht, zu seinen Beinen (er hatte noch nie so schöne Beine gesehen), seinem harten Glied und dem Jungfräulichen Eingang.

„Dann," Fuhr Harry fort, hoffte, dass er nicht kam, bevor Sirius die Chance bekam, ihn an zu fassen, weil es sich unglaublich heiß anfühlte, wenn Sirius ihn auf diese Weise ansah. „dann habe ich mich selber etwas geneckt…" Er ließ eine Hand zwischen seine Beine gleiten. Er sah Sirius an, während er dies tat und Sirius beobachtete jede Bewegung von Harrys Hand. Harry sah auch, dass Sirius eine Hand selber in seiner Hose hatte.

„Dann… habe… ich…" Er konnte das Stöhnen nicht zurück halten, als er einen Finger in sich gleiten ließ, so weit wie er konnte. Als er merkte, wie Sirius dies gefiel, kam noch ein zweiter Finger dazu und Sirius begann, seine Hand immer schneller zu bewegen. „Sirius…" Stöhnte er letzten Endes. „bitte… ich will dich."

Sirius zögerte einen Moment, bevor er sich wieder zwischen Harrys Beine legte, rieb sich ebenfalls Finger mit öl ein und führte 3 Finger in Harry ein. Dann flüsterte er: „Bist du sicher? Weil ich nicht weiß, ob ich noch aufhören kann, wenn ich einmal angefangen habe… ich bin auch nur ein Mensch…"

„Glaub mir, Sirius, sicherer, als ich jemals zuvor bei etwas war." Versprach Harry und versuchte, sich fester gegen Sirius' Finger zu drücken. „Bitte… ich will mein erstes Mal mit dir haben… mit niemand sonst…"

Sirius schloss seine Augen für einen langen Moment, murmelte etwas zu sich selbst, dass sich wie „Verzeih mir, James…" anhörte, dann waren seine Augen wieder auf Harry. „Ich will dich mehr als alles andere, Harry." Sagte er. „Aber du musst leise sein, weil ich keine Stille Zauber riskieren kann."

„Ich versuch's." Versprach Harry, versuchte nicht gemein zu grinsen, als er realisierte, dass er dabei war, das zu bekommen, was er wollte und Sirius dabei war, ihn zu nehmen. Dann begann Sirius, umständlich seine Jeans aus zu ziehen, wobei Harry ihm so gut es ging half. Dann waren seine Augen auf das steife Glied seines Paten gerichtet. „Sirius…" Harry schnappte nach Luft, als Sirius sich in die richtige Position brachte.

„Harry…" Flüsterte Sirius, presste die Spitze seiner Erektion gegen das Loch des Jungen und Harry dachte, dass das niemals passt, und die Lust machte ihn verrückt. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du dich gut fühlst, Harry…"

Dann glitt Sirius ganz sanft in ihn, weitete ihn, füllte ihn, doch es tat nicht weh, so wie Harry es erwartet hatte. Es fühlte sich richtig an und seine Beine begannen unkontrolliert zu zittern. Harry versuchte, sich zu entspannen, dann war Sirius ganz in ihm drin und Harry wollte herausschreien, wie er dies genoss und wie sehr er Sirius wollte, wie sehr er ihn brauchte… doch er musste ruhig sein.

Sirius stoppte, als er ganz in ihm drin war, atmete schwer und unregelmäßig, damit Harry sich an dieses Gefühl gewöhnen konnte, und um sich selbst wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Gott, Harry… du bist so eng…" Murmelte er und legte seine Hände an die schmalen Hüften eine 16 Jährigen Jungen, der ihn wollte und sich ihm so bereitwillig hingab. Er konnte sein Glück noch gar nicht fassen. „Fühlst du das? Ich bin in dir… ganz tief…"

„Yes… Sirius, so gut, jah…" Harry wusste, dass er Zeug vor sich hin brabbelte, aber es kümmerte sich nicht darum. Nun war er wirklich ein Mann, und er fühlte jeden Zentimeter von Sirius, der in ihm war und ihn ausfüllte. Er wollte, dass Sirius sich bewegte, in ihn stieß, wieder und wieder. Harry begann, unter ihm leicht zu wackeln.

„Harry," Sagte Sirius atemlos. „du bringst mich dazu, die Kontrolle zu verlieren."

Ja, Harry erkannte, dass das genau das war, was er von Sirius wollte, er wollte, dass sein Geliebter die Kontrolle verlor, ihn hart nahm. Harry war ein schneller Lerner, als bewegte er sich nochmals unter Sirius, zog die Muskeln zusammen um Sirius und stöhnte leise. Sirius stieß einmal automatisch in ihn, so dass Harry Sterne sah. Oh… ja, genau das wollte er.

„Harry!" Sirius rang nach Atem.

Also tat Harry es noch mal.

„Harry…" Bittete Sirius. „Wenn du das noch mal machst, werde ich es nicht mehr zurück halten können…"

Also tat Harry es wieder, und diesmal stöhnte Sirius zurückgehalten und begann, in ihn zu stoßen und hörte nicht mehr auf. „Du hast danach gefragt, Harry…"

„Ich weiß," Antwortete der Junge atemlos. „Mehr…"

Dann war das einzige, was Harry tun konnte; festhalten. Am Bett, an Sirius, wo auch immer, denn Sirius fing an, immer schnell, härter und tiefer in ihn zu stoßen, was ihn um den Verstand brachte. Wieder hätte Harry am liebsten geschrien. Jeder Stoß brachte ihn zu stöhnen, doch er wusste, dass es nicht gut wäre, wenn er zu laut war. Er merkte, dass er Sirius Namen stöhnte, als er im mehr bat. Er hatte sich niemals vorgestellt, dass sich etwas so gut anfühlen würde und nun verstand er auch, warum alle so viel Wirbel über Sex machten.

Harry sah zu seinem Paten hoch. Sirius' Haar hing strähnig runter und kürzere Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht, der Rest hing über seine Schultern und den Rücken. Sein Mund war geöffnet und Harry wusste; er liebte ihn. Liebte jede Faser seines Körpers, seinen Charakter, einfach alles an ihm. „Bin… ich.. gut genug, Sirius?" Fragte er grinsend.

„Oh, Harry…" Stöhnte, fast unfähig zu sprechen. „Du bist perfekt… ich bin so nah…"

Sirius stieß schneller in ihn und nahm nun Harrys steifes Glied in die Hand, und massierte dieses feste. Harry verlor, was an seinem Verstand noch übrig war, biss sich selber in die Hand, um zu verhindern, dass er schrie, doch nichts konnte verhindern, dass er kam. Er ergoss sich über Sirius Hand und stöhnte noch ein letztes Mal, und dann kam auch er in Harry.

Harry war noch immer benommen und betäubt, als Sirius langsam aus ihm raus glitt und sich eng neben ihn legte. Harry legte beide Arme um seine neue Flamme und sein Atem beruhigte sich langsam wieder.

„Das war unglaublich…" Flüsterte Harry gegen Sirius Brust. „Das war einfach… ich wünschte, du könntest für immer bleiben, wir könnten für immer zusammen bleiben… ich liebe dich einfach, egal was andere sagen… ich liebe dich…"

Sirius war gerührt. Er hatte sich stumm angehört, was Harry ihm gesagt hatte. Er blinzelte Tränen weg, die vorhin schon einmal drohten zu kommen, als Harry seinen Namen gestöhnt hatte.

Sirius nahm Harry in den Arm, drückte ihn und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr: „Ich liebe dich auch, Harry."

Fin

Mai, 2004

FakedSmile


	3. Farewell

Title: Farewell

Title: Farewell

Author: FakedSmile

Pairings: Sirius/Harry

Bitte in folgender Reihenfolge lesen:

I can't tell you

P.S. – Postskriptum

Farewell

Das Wort zum Sonntag: Eifersucht ist eine Leidenschaft, die mit Eifer sucht, was Leide schafft.

Farewell

Harry wurde unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als Petunia gegen die Tür hämmerte und schrie: „Aufwachen, Potter!" Langsam öffnete Harry die Augen und sah sich um. Dann merkte er, dass er nicht alleine im Bett lag. Fast wäre er vor schreck aus dem Bett gefallen, als er Sirius neben sich entdeckte. Harry hatte ein Bein und einen Arm um ihn gelegt. Er schlief noch und sein Atem ging regelmäßig und flach.

Bei diesem Anblick musste Harry milde lächeln und legte seinen Kopf auf Sirius' Brust. Er konnte seinen Herzschlag hören.

Wieder ein Poltern an der Tür. „Potter!" Harry versuchte, aus dem Bett zu gleiten, ohne Sirius zu wecken. Er schlief immer noch und selbst der Lärm an der Tür schien ihn nicht aus dem Schlaf reißen zu können.

Harry zog sich schnell seine Boxershorts an, tippelte dann zur Tür und schloss sie auf, öffnete sie leise.

Petunia fachte ihn an: „Na endlich!" Dann drückte sie ihm einen Teller, auf dem sein Frühstück stand entgegen und ginge wieder. Leise schloss er die Tür wieder ab und drehte sich zu Sirius um. Er schlief immer noch…

Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Deine Ruhe möchte ich haben… Dachte er.

Harry stellte den Teller auf den Schreibtisch und ging zu Fester. Es regnete und die Straßen waren nass. Er stellte das Fernster auf Kippe und kühle Luft kam ihm entgegen.

Er atmete tief ein und aus. Seine gesamte Stimmung war getrübt…. Das Wetter war schlecht… er hatte Hunger… Sirius musste bald wieder hier weg…

In dem Moment grummelte Sirius und drehte sich um auf die andere Seite. Er sah so friedlich und süß aus, wenn er schlief. Der Gedanke, dass er die nächste Macht wieder alleine in diesem Bett verbringen musst, bereitete Harry Kopfschmerzen.

Harry lehnte den Kopf an die Fensterscheibe. Er hörte, wie Sirius sich bewegte und drehte sich zu ihm um. Er streckte sich und gähnte herzhaft.

Harry beobachtet, wie seine große Liebe sich lasziv rekelte und dann langsam die Augen öffnete. Harry trat ans Bett und kniete sich davor. Sirius sah ihn stumm an und Harry tat das selbe.

Sirius holte eine Hand unter der Decke hervor und legte sie Harry auf den Kopf. Sie war ganz warm. „Morgen, Kleiner." Sagte Sirius mit tiefer Stimme und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare „Morgen Siri-Babe." Sagte Harry und Sirius grinste kopfschüttelnd „Siri Babe… he…"

Sie hörten, wie sich die Dursleys in der Küche unterhielten. Sirius zog seine Hand zurück und setzte sich auf. Er rieb sich die Augen und wuschelte sich durchs Haar.

Harry hob Sirius' Boxershorts vom Boden auf und warf sie ihm entgegen.

„Muss ich schon weg?" frage Sirius niedergeschlagen. Harry seufzte. „Ich wünschte, du könntest noch bleiben." Sagte er. „… aber es geht nicht." Dann sagte keiner von beiden mehr etwas.

„Das, was ich gestern Abend gesagt habe, war nicht einfach so dahergesagt. Ich liebe dich wirklich, Harry." Harry starrte Sirius an, dann fiel er ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn. „Sehen wir uns wieder?" Fragte Harry. „So bald wie möglich…" Antwortete sein Geliebter. „Ich liebe dich auch…" Flüsterte Harry gegen sein Ohr.

Unter stillen Tränen sah Harry Sirius zu, wie dieser sich anzog. Er wollte nicht, dass Sirius geht, wollte, dass er hier bleibt… wollte nicht wieder alleine sein. Als Sirius angezogen war, sah er zu Harry und merkte, dass dieser weinte.

„Harry…" Sagte er traurig und nahm Harry in den Arm, der daraufhin anfing, herzzerreißend zu schlurzen. „Mach es mir doch nicht noch schwerer zu gehen." Flüsterte Sirius. Harry wollte etwas erwidern, wollte sagen, dass er nichts dafür konnte, und dass es ihm leid tat, doch er bekam keinen Ton raus.

Sirius' Hand fuhr über Harrys Rücken. „Ich werde dir schreiben… mehrmals am Tag… du wirst nicht alleine sein." Sie hielten sich eine ganze Zeit lang so fest und langsam hatte Harry sich wieder beruhigt. Dann löste sich Sirius von ihm. „Es wird jetzt wirklich Zeit… Dumbledore wollte heute zum Hauptquartier kommen… ich weiß nicht, wie lange Remus vertuschen kann, dass ich nicht da bin."

Harry nickte einsichtig. Sirius wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. „Deine Haare sind wundervoll, weiß du das? Ich könnte den ganzen Tag damit spielen." Harry musste lächeln, dann sagte er: „Vielleicht kann ich ja bald zu dir kommen… dann wirst du genug Gelegenheit bekommen, damit zu spielen." Jetzt lachte Sirius.

Sirius ging zum offenen Fenster, war schon halb draußen, als er sich nochmals umdrehte und sagte: „Ich liebe dich." Dann sprang er auf den Baum, verwandelte sich in den schwarzen Hund, sprang auf den Boden und lief, ohne sich noch mal um zu drehen die Straße runter.

Harry sah ihm still nach. Er würde Sirius in den Ferien nicht wieder sehen… er wusste das, und Sirius wusste es wohl genauso gut.

Sirius war schon längst nicht mehr zu sehen, als Harry flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich auch… Siri-Babe…" Dann drehte er sich weg und schloss das Fenster.

Ende

Mai, 2004

By FakedSmile


End file.
